This invention relates in general to display devices and, more particularly, to certain new and useful improvements in outdoor signs.
With numerous commercial establishments, generally of the retail character, it has become an ever-increasing practice to utilize out-of-door display signs on the premises of the establishment for publicizing wares and/or prices therefor. Signs of this particular type have gained widespread usage particularly in the field of gasoline stations wherein the attention of motorists have been gained at relative distances for advice as to the particular items available and the charges therefor. Signs of this type are of such relative size that, if desired, the same may be removed to an indoor location for security purposes after business hours.
However, with signs of this type there has been the continual problem of developing same in such a manner so as to prevent overturning through wind forces. To solve this problem, efforts have been made at providing relatively enlarged base structures which have proved costly, as well as requiring relatively extensive support areas, detracting from the operational use of portions of the premises. But even with enlarged bases there has been no assurance against overturning. Another effort has entailed rendering such signs permanently installed, but such is indeed costly and denies desired economic utilization of the available areas.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor sign of the character stated which is relatively compact and of such limited weight as to render same comfortably transportable by the average attendant, and which sign is resistant to overturning under high wind conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign of the character stated which encompasses a relatively enlarged display surface so as to present material capable of arresting attention at a substantial distance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign of the character stated which is uniquely constructed in a most economic manner, being amenable to high volume production; which comprises a marked simplicity of sturdy components so as to be durable in usage; and which, being extremely versatile in use, has widespread application for commercial and related purposes.